In Sickness and in Health
by Creativityiskeytolife
Summary: Kara Swan goes to live with her cousin Bella and uncle Charlie, because she has cancer and her parents are traveling. She has a bucketlist that she wants to complete before she dies. Paul imprints on her, not knowing she has cancer, when he finds out will he help her?Will Kara give into the love that she always wanted and will she get to finish her bucketlist before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

Hey EVERYONE! I WANTED TO SAY THAT I HAVE NOT WRITTEN IN A LONG TIME, SO BEAR WITH ME ON MY MISTAKES! PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!

* * *

My name is Kara Swan.

I am Bella swan's cousin.

I decided to visit my uncle Charlie, after he invited me to come live with him.

My parents traveled all the time, and I was homeschooled so that I could travel with them.

I saw most of the world, but just wanted to be able to settle down and stop traveling all the time, also, having cancer didn't help any.

I was going to need mass amounts of treatments and I needed to stay in one spot to do it.

I had just turned seventeen, and my parents had made an arrangement with Uncle Charlie, till further arrangements could be made.

I knew my parents loved me but they sure had a funny way of showing it.

I moved in with Uncle Charlie and my cousin Bella.

I had already lost my hair due to the treatments so my mom bought me a wig to wear to school.

It was a beautiful wig, and different, not the normal style of hair.

It was white with a pink tint at the bottom. I really liked it.

I put it on, and we were off to Forks.

The flight was easy, and soon, my parents took their flight to their destination and me to mine.

Like I said, they loved me enough to give me what I wanted and needed, but not enough to stick around.

I guess they thought distancing themselves from me would make it easier if I didn't survive this.

I got off the plain to see Bella waiting for me.

I smiled and gave her a hug.

"Hey!" I said.

"Hi, glad you came." She said.

I smiled.

"Thanks. I'm excited to be here." I said.

Bella nodded.

"Well, you look good." She said.

I smiled.

"Yeah, for now, this wig is awesome, but I'm sure I'm going to be sick a lot." I said.

"Are you going to be homeschooled still, or are you going to school with me?" she asked as she put my luggage in the back of her truck.

It was orange and old, just like Bella to have a truck like that.

I smiled.

"Yeah, I decided to turn over a new leaf, and I am going to the school." I said.

Bella nodded.

"We can drive together if you like, I'm sure Edward wouldn't mind." She said

I quirked an eyebrow.

"Who's Edward?" I asked.

Bella smiled like I've never seen her smile before.

"Oh…" I said.

Bella sighed.

"Yea, he's pretty cool." She said.

I smiled.

"Well, we shall see how I feel." I said.

Bella nodded.

We pulled up to the house, and saw that Charlie's police car was parked in the driveway.

"Great, Charlie's home." She said.

I smiled.

I looked and saw a Volvo parked too.

"Edward?" I asked pointing to it.

She nodded.

We headed into the house and Bella and Charlie helped me to my room.

"I figured with everything going on, you would want your own room." Said Charlie.

"Thanks." I said.

Charlie nodded. He didn't say much. "Well, I got stuff to do, Bella can give you the low down on this place, but if you need anything, let me know. I have your appointments on the fridge calendar and either Bella or I will drive you." He said.

I smiled.

"Thanks for putting up with me." I said.

Charlie looked at me.

"This is not a bother AT ALL!" he said.

I smiled.

"Thanks." I said as he left the room.

Bella smiled.

"Our rooms are right next to each other, and we share a bathroom, and we are the same size in clothes, so if you need anything let me know." She said. I smiled.

I looked around the room, it was huge.

It had a window seat window that opened, and the room was painted in a beautiful shade of yellow.

The bed was a queen bed with white sheets, and a yellow comforter with sunflowers on it.

I smiled.

They were my favorite.

I looked at Bella, "Thanks its perfect." I replied.

Bella helped me unpack and then proceeded to go see Edward. I knew that they had broken up and were now together again.

I never had love, and never had a boyfriend, so I didn't know what it was like, but I wanted it, but who would want to be with Cancer Girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bella decided to take me to the reservation to visit her old friend Jacob Black and his pack as she liked to call them.

I smiled.

I had just finished a treatment and was tired, but Bella really wanted to go,

What Bella didn't know is that it was my last treatment, the treatments were not working.

I was told I had one year left to live.

I sighed and thought of my family and Bella, she really wanted to go.

So I pushed for her.

I did not feel good at all, but I did it for her.

We pulled up to the house,

And Bella got out.

I followed.

A guy with black hair, no shirt and a tribal tattoo on his shoulder came out.

He looked surprised to see me.

"Bella, are you picking up strays again, we talked about this." He said

I smiled.

"I'm Kara swan." I Said, "Bella's cousin." I finished.

He smiled.

"Jacob Black, but everyone calls me Jake. We are just about to go cliff diving, wanna come?" he asked.

Bella looked at me with pleading eyes.

I couldn't say no.

"I won't swim, but I'll watch." I said.

Bella nodded knowingly.

Jacob looked between the two of us.

"ok." He said with a questioning gaze.

I knew the truth would come out sooner or later, but I just didn't want to be known as cancer girl.

We walked to the cliffs to see a bunch of other guys running and jumping.

I sat on a rock, and watched.

Bella came over to me.

"You ok if I go?" she asked.

I smiled.

"Of course, go have fun, I'll just have fun watching." I Said.

Bella nodded.

Jake came over to me with a couple of his friends.

"Kara, this is Embry, Quill, Leah, Jared, Paul, and Sam." He said.

I looked to everyone and said Hello, but stopped when I reached Paul's eyes.

Our eyes locked and it was as if the world stopped for a second.

I shook it off and everyone left to jump, except Paul.

"So, are you new here?" he asked.

I smiled.

"Yeah, I am. I moved to Forks, with Bella and my uncle Charlie." I said.

Paul nodded.

"It's a nice place. I grew up here, and love it." He said.

I smiled.

"Are you going to dive?" he asked.

I quickly shook my head.

"No, I am not. I am just going to watch." I said.

Paul looked at me for a moment, almost like he was trying to figure me out.

"You have to try this!" yelled Jacob to me.

I shook my head.

"No, I'm good." I Said.

I really wanted to, but I was not allowed to due to my treatments, and my wig would fall off and get wet, and everyone would know me as cancer girl.

Jacob came towards me, he pulled my hands up.

I was now standing and moving towards the rocks.

"NO JACOB! I CAN'T!" I said.

Paul growled…wait growled.

"LET ME GO JACOB, I CAN'T!" I said.

Jacob kept pulling me and I looked for Bella but didn't see her.

She must have just jumped and was coming up again.

I whimpered in pain as Jacob pulled my arms.

I was hurting and I didn't know what to do.

I started to cry.

"NO, PLEASE NO!" I shouted.

Suddenly, there were two strong arms around me, and Jacob was shoved off the cliff, but not before he turned into a big wolf.

I screamed.

"WHAT IS THAT!?" I screamed as I watch the wolf fall into the water.

"It's ok, I got you, and he is fine!" I heard Paul's voice.

I felt my knees go weak, and I was soon in Paul's arms, bridal style.

"DUDE! SHE'S IN SHOCK!" yelled Embry

"CALL SAM! TELL HIM WHAT HAPPENED, AND I'M TAKING HER BACK TO THE HOUSE TO TALK HER DOWN!" Yelled Paul.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" she yelled.

"IS SHE OK?!" she asked.

Paul nodded.

I was in shock, I couldn't move, and I felt my eyes close in exhaustion.

He carried me down the mountain, where a frustrated Bella came running to us.

"She's fine, Jacob tried to get her to jump and then shifted when I pushed him away, I think she's just in shock." He said.

"Here, give her to me, I'll take her home." She said.

Paul's grip tightened on me, "NO! I got her." He said.

I opened my eyes and looked at Bella.

Bella looked at Paul with a questioning look then suddenly, she had a look of understanding.

"PAUL! You hurt her, you die!" she said.

Paul nodded.

"I'm taking her back to the house to talk." He said.

"Make sure she drinks water. She needs it after today."

Paul looked confused.

"Why would she need water?" he asked.

Bella sighed and looked at me. I nodded.

He was going to find out.

Bella turned to Paul.

"Because she has cancer and she had a very hard treatment today." She said.

I felt Paul stiffen.

"You brought her to cliff jump with cancer, knowing she wasn't feeling good?" he asked.

Bella looked guilty.

Paul growled.

I looked at him with wide eyes.

"It's ok baby girl. I got you. You are safe." He said to me in a reassuring way.

I nodded and snuggled into him.

"Bella, I want to go with Paul. I'll be fine, you go enjoy yourself." I Said.

Bella nodded.

"Ok." She said.

"If you need me call me, on my cell, and I'll take you home." She said.

I nodded and soon Paul was taking me back to his place to talk.

I slowly felt sleep coming as Paul carried me.

"Sleep, I got you." He said.

My eyes closed, but not before I heard Paul's word.

"Poor Baby girl, I'm going to take care of you forever." He said.

I drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Paul took me to his place and sat me on the couch.

When I woke up, he had a glass of water waiting for me.

I smiled and sat up.

"Sorry, I'm just not used to being so close to supernatural…whatever that was." I said.

Paul snorted.

"Wait, so you're not freaked out?" he asked.

"No, I've seen worse." I said.

Paul raised an eyebrow.

"Bella's dating a vampire, she told me a couple years ago. I just didn't realize that her Edward was him, and now this. I did some research when I was traveling and it seems amazing." I said.

Paul stopped and looked at me in awe.

"Wait, do you know all the legend stuff, even about imprinting?" he asked.

I nodded.

I had read about it.

"So then I guess I should tell you I imprinted on you." He said.

My heart fell.

"Oh, I am so sorry you had to imprint on me." I said.

Paul looked hurt.

He came over to me and hugged me on the couch.

"Why would you be sorry, do you not have enough worth, so what you have cancer and wear a wig, but you can get better with time." He said.

I sighed.

"I haven't told anyone yet, but the treatments are not working, I have a year." I said.

Paul stiffened.

"There has to be a way, my love." He said.

I sighed into him.

I shook myself out of it, and pushed away.

"Wait, so you love me now that you imprinted on me?" I asked.

Paul smiled.

"I can be a friend, brother, lover, whatever you want." He said.

"As long as I'm in your life, then I'm happy." He said.

I sighed.

"10" I said.

"What was that?" asked Paul

"10, it's a number on my bucket list." I said.

Paul sighed and pushed me away to look at him.

"Read me your list. I want to make it come true for you." He said. I smiled.

I knew it by heart, and my heart was hurting, maybe I needed someone to help ease the pain, so I decided to let Paul in.

"Number 1, get a tattoo." I said.

Paul snorted, "You, a tattoo, wild are we?" he asked playfully

I swatted him and laughed.

"If you don't want to hear it then I won't tell you." I said

Paul smiled and got serious again.

"I want to hear it baby girl." He said.

I smiled.

I loved it when he called me that. It felt so….right.

"Number 2, get my ears pierced." I said.

Paul looked flabbergasted.

"You don't have your ears pierced?" he asked.

I smiled.

"No, I never got around to it." I said.

Paul smiled.

"Ok, we will do that." He said.

I smiled.

"Go on, I want to hear the rest." I said.

"Number 3, sleep under the stars." I said.

Paul smiled.

"Number 4, go cliff diving." I said

Paul stopped.

"But you didn't want to go when Jacob tried to make you." He said

I sighed

"I wasn't allowed, but now that I am dying, I plan on doing it." I said.

Paul smiled and I could feel his heart rate pick up at the mention of me dying.

"Number 5, get a makeover." I said.

Paul snorted.

I smacked him.

"Sorry, go ahead." He said.

"Number 6, Feel like I'm floating on air." I said.

Paul stopped

"How would you do that?" he asked.

"It's an old legend that if you find the one you love, when you swim under the full moon, you feel like you are floating on air in each other's arms." I said.

Paul sighed.

"That sounds nice." He said.

I nodded and we were quite a moment.

"Keep going, how many are there?" he asked.

"Five more." I said.

Paul nodded.

"ok." He said.

I smiled

"Number 7, have my first kiss." I said.

Paul stiffened.

I smiled

"Yea, that has not happened yet." I said.

Paul sighed.

I quickly went on with my list.

"Number 8, Go on a date."

"Number 9, Have a girls night."

"Number 10, get a boyfriend"

"Number 11, Get Married"

"Number 12…." I stopped and felt tears come to my eyes, because I realized number 12 would never happen.

Paul felt me stiffen, and rushed to pull me to him and looked me in the eyes.

"What is it baby, talk to me?" he said.

I sniffed and wiped the tears away.

"I just realized number 12 wont happen." I said.

Paul looked at me with sad eyes.

"What's number 12?" he asked.

"Have a child." I said.

Paul stiffened.

"Oh Kara, honey, I'm sorry." He said, crashing me to him.

I smiled and snuggled into his warm skin.

"Well, will you be my girlfriend, that way you can have one of the things on your list done?" he asked.

I smiled, "just for the list?" I asked.

Paul gaped at me….

"No, No, No, that's not what I meant, I want you to be my girlfriend, the imprint is binding me to you, and I am drawn to you my dear, I….I love you." He said.

I stopped.

"How can you love me, you just met me?" I asked

Paul smiled.

"You are my imprint, and you are my world." He said.

I smiled.

Paul leaned into me, and our lips met.

Sparks flew, and suddenly, I was on his lap, grasping at him.

We continued to kiss like that for what seemed like forever when we heard a cough.

We quickly broke away to see Jacob and Bella standing in the doorway.

"Glad to see you are taking care of my cousin, Paul." She said.

I smiled.

"It's ok Bella, we talked, and we're kinda a thing now." I said.

Bella nodded.

"Ok, but if you ever want to talk about it without the big bad wolf, I'm here." She said.

I laughed.

Paul growled.

"I'm heading home, you ready to go now?" she asked.

I nodded.

When we got home that night, I told Charlie and Bella the news.

They were sad, and hugged me, but I wouldn't have wished to be anywhere else.

I called my parents and told them, but there was no answer.

I guess they didn't get off the flight yet.

I turned to the T.V. to see the news on.

Charlie looked at me with sad eyes.

Pictures of people flashed on the screen, and I saw my parents.

"WHAT!" I yelled.

Suddenly, Paul burst through the door,

"What happened?" he asked.

I looked to Bella who laughed.

"Charlie knows, he accidentally saw Jake phase." She said.

"Oh," I said

Charlie looked at us and nodded.

"You hurt her, you dead. I know this cause I have a gun." He said.

Paul nodded.

I looked at Paul.

"Oh Paul it's horrible, look." I said pointing to the T.V.

My parent's pictures flashed on the screen.

Deceased was printed on the photo.

The flight had gone down and there were no survivors.

Charlie had been named my guardian when I was little so I didn't have to worry about relocating.

I felt the tears build up, and I felt the wind go out of me.

I started to fall, and blackness took over.

"Kara!" yelled Paul as I slipped into oblivion.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Paul's P.O.V.(Future Paul)

I looked at the moon, and I remembered how she laughed and hugged me and kissed me.

I remembered the night when her parents died. She had me sleep next to her all night, and Charlie didn't say a word.

He knew I wasn't stupid enough to get shot at.

Over the next couple of weeks, I helped Kara get her bucket list done.

We had completed everything except for getting married and having kids. I looked back and remembered.

* * *

 **Back to PRESENT TIME**

* * *

KARA's P.O.V.

Paul had helped me get a lot of my bucket list done. I was happy, but getting weaker. I was not almost in bed or on the couch now. I was not able to do much.

My bones would hurt too much, and I felt sick.

I didn't each much even when Paul almost shoved food down my throat, which ended up with me yelling at him, and him yelling at me.

Eventually we would calm down and he would kiss me and it would turn into a major make out session, but soon it would stop because I needed to catch my breath and was too tired.

Paul took me to the lake and we sat and watched the ocean. I was in pajamas and a bath robe, but I didn't care because I was happy and with Paul.

Paul looked at me and smiled.

"Kara?" he asked.

I turned to look at him and saw he was holding a ring in his hand.

"Will you marry me?" he asked.

I started to cry.

"Oh Paul, It's beautiful, but I can't marry you that's not fair to you." I said.

Paul smiled.

"There you go again, always thinking of others first. For once think of your happiness. I love you and want to spend the rest of your life with you." He said.

I smiled and nodded in eagerness and put my hand out for Paul to put it on.

It fit perfect.

I smiled and Paul carried me back to the bonfire where the rest of the gang was.

Soon the ring was showed off, and congratulations were made.

I saw Charlie mouth a thank you to Paul who nodded in return.

I never understood men and their moods, but I didn't pry.

The next week, I graduated High school and was able to say I accomplished something great.

We had a graduation party, which was really me on the couch and everyone watching movies at Jacob's house.

We all sat together.

Bella was not here.

She ran off with Edward again and practically lived with him and his family. This was a regular occurrence.

Charlie was worried sick about her and about me.

I felt so bad for him.

The pack had teamed up with the Cullen's and defeated the newborns and Victoria, and everyone was ok.

Now we were just having a good week of well needed rest.

I suddenly felt very ill.

Paul must have sensed it.

"KARA!?" he asked.

I nodded.

"PAUL! Something is wrong." I said.

Paul nodded.

"What do I do?" he asked.

Everyone had gotten up, the lights were on and were crowded around me.

"Take me to the hospital." I said.

I suddenly started coughing and soon blood came up.

Paul rushed me to the Hospital, where none other than Doctor Cullen was there.

Charlie followed suit and soon, it was just the three of us.

Paul growled.

"Down boy!" I said.

Paul nodded and sat next to me.

"Well Miss Swan, all the tests are in, and it seems that the condition has gotten worse, I am afraid you only have three months left." He said.

Paul sighed.

I started to sob.

I didn't care if I looked like a baby.

Paul climbed into the hospital bed with me and cradled me as I wept.

Charlie came on the other side of the bed and hugged me too.

Dr. Cullen chose this time to exit, which was wise, considering if he had touched me, Paul would have ripped him to shreds.

I soon fell asleep and the next day was released.

On our way home I looked at Paul and spoke.

"Let's elope." I said.

Paul looked down at me and then looked to Charlie who shrugged his shoulders and turned the car towards city hall.

Paul looked at me and smiled.

"Anything for you my love. Charlie, to City Hall." He said.

Paul called Sam and told him, who said he would meet us at the courthouse.

Charlie called Bella who asked if she could bring Edward, receiving a growl from Paul.

I swatted him.

"Yes Bella." I said into the speakerphone.

"You can bring your whole Cullen clan." She said.

I heard Alice squeal in the background and steal the phone from Bella.

"Oh Kara, I am bringing you a dress. You can't get married in Pajamas." She said.

I looked down remembering that I was in fact still in Pajamas.

I looked to Paul and nodded.

"Yeah, sounds good." I said.

The phone clicked and Paul smiled.

"Charlie, I am going to take my wife on a small honeymoon if you don't mind and then move her in with me." He said.

Charlie smiled and looked at me.

"I'm happy for you Kara. "he said.

I smiled.

"Thanks Uncle Charlie." I said.

Charlie then looked at Paul.

"I told you, I got a gun." He said.

Paul smiled understanding the meaning behind it and we were off to the courthouse.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Alice met us at the courthouse steps and ushered me into the womens bathroom.

I looked to Paul for help who smiled.

Bella looked at Paul

"I am with her, she is not alone." She said.

Paul nodded almost trusting Bella.

"Say the word baby, I'll rush in." he said.

I nodded.

Alice had brought a wonderful simple dress that covered my legs and was cut to my body perfectly. It has lace covering the silk and the shoes made me look elegant.

She even had a bouquet for me.

We made our way to the room and the judge was waiting. I walked up to Paul who watched me with memorizing eyes.

"You look beautiful." He said.

I gushed.

"Thanks, it was all Alice." I replied.

Paul smiled.

"No, it's all you baby." He said.

I smiled and soon the judge pronounced us husband and wife.

Sam had brought Paul's truck for him so that we were able to go to wherever it was Paul was going to take us to.

"Where are we going husband?" I asked. Paul smiled.

"I own a cabin in the woods, it's our home, but it's perfect for us to go and just be…and it's close in case of an emergency" He said.

I smiled as best as I could. It was hard to think about the dark side of things, but he was right, we couldn't have a real honeymoon, I could need medical attention at any moment.

"Perfect." I said.

Paul took my hand in his and we continued the drive.

Suddenly, Paul's phone got a text.

I took it because he was driving and with a nod of approval opened it to see who texted him.

"I unpacked your things and put them away, enjoy the relaxation." Emily.

I smiled.

"Emily unpacked my things for me." I said.

Paul smiled.

"Wonderful, more you and me time." He said.

I smiled.

We parked at our home and Paul came around and carried me to the house and over the doorway.

I smiled as he put me down.

"I think I want to take a shower." I said.

Paul smiled.

"Sounds like a plan." He said.

I smiled and we headed to get cleaned up.

Paul had to undoo my dress, because Alice insisted on a dress with multiple buttons on the back.

He struggled and finally growled.

"Paul, I am never wearing this dress again, get it off me." I said.

Paul smiled.

"As you wish." He said

The next thing I knew, the dress had pooled at my feet, and I could tell that Paul had literally ripped the dress right off. I smiled and turned to face him.

Paul's eyes caught with mine.

Alice of course had insisted on me wearing a corset.

I guess this was why.

She must have seen it.

Paul reached forward and pulled the veil out of my hair gently and then bent down and kissed me.

The next thing I know, we are on the bed, clothes being ripped off, and shredded, never to be worn again.

And you can probably guess how the rest of the night went.

Over the next couple of weeks, Paul and I were constantly together.

We did everything together and went everywhere together.

We would always visit family every week, Charlie on Sundays, Bella, on Saturdays, etc.

It was as if we had a little married life routine.

Finally it was time for Paul to go back to work at the mechanic shop that Sam owned.

"If you need anything, call me!" he said.

"Even if you don't feel good." He said.

I smiled and hugged him.

"Paul, go to work, I'll be fine." I said.

Paul nodded and headed to work.

I decided to read a book on the legends.

I was reading a book that Emily had lent me about the werewolf abilities.

I stopped on the page where it said Werewolves had healing abilities.

That was why when Paul got hurt or was playing around with the guys, he would heal quick.

I got up and realized that I was feeling a lot better. I didn't need help getting up like usual.

I then went to get lunch.

I was actually hungry.

Halfway through the meal, I realized I had eaten, an entire sandwich, two cobs of corn, a bucket of spaghetti, and a tub of Ice cream.

I froze.

"What was wrong with me?"

I knew that there was only one person to call.

I picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hello?" the voice answered.

I sighed.

"Dr. Cullen its Kara, I need a favor." I said.

"I'll be right there." He said.

I knew I had to call Paul and tell him.

I dialed and called the shop.

"Hello Mrs. Merez!" answered Jake.

"Jake put Paul on the phone." I said.

Jake stopped I could tell he knew something was wrong.

"KARA WHAT'S WRONG!?" he asked.

I suddenly heard the phone being snatched and Paul's voice.

"Baby girl? KARA! What's wrong!?" he asked.

I sighed.

"Paul I need you to come home, I called Dr. Cullen and he is on his way. I don't feel right, something is wrong." I said.

Paul growled.

"I'm on my way." He said.

I heard Jake Yell to Sam and back at Paul.

"Break the phone some more why don't you." He yelled.

I hung up the phone and within minutes, Paul was by my side.

"How did you?" I stopped.

"Right, werewolf." I said.

Paul didn't smile.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he carried me to the couch.

I told him of what I had noticed and he stopped.

"That is weird." He said.

Dr. Cullen came over and examined me and sighed.

"Kara, I'm taking some blood to do a test or two on you." He said.

He pulled a vile and took some blood and looked at it under his microscope that he pulled out of his bag.

"What do you have in there the whole hospital?" growled out Paul.

I knew Paul didn't like Dr. Cullen near me let alone in our home. I was going to have to febreeze for weeks to get the stench out of him.

"Just as I thought." Said Dr. Cullen.

"WHAT!?" asked Paul as he put his arms around me.

"Kara, remember when I said that werewolves have healing abilities, did you two use protection while you were intimate?" he asked.

I stopped.

I looked at Paul.

"I was told I was not able to conceive because the treatments made it so." I Said

"We didn't." I said.

Dr. Cullen sighed.

"Well it seems that Paul's sperm has reversed your unable to have children, and you are indeed expecting." I stopped.

"Wait, what?" I asked.

"That's not funny!" yelled Paul.

Dr. Cullen looked in between us.

"I don't think you get what I am saying." He said.

Paul growled.

"I'm pregnant, but I only have like 2 months left, that will kill the child and me." I said starting to sob.

Paul reached out and pulled me to him.

He looked to Dr. Cullen questioningly.

"Kara, Paul's sperm reversed the effect for you not to have children, but this child you are carrying does have healing abilities, and will be a wolf one day, which means, that while they were conceived, they healed you." He said.

I stopped and looked at Paul who met my gaze with utter astonishment.

"Wait, so NO CANCER, I'M NOT GONNA DIE!?" I asked.

Dr. Cullen smiled and took my hand, which earned him a growl from Paul.

Dr. Cullen withdrew his hand.

"Kara, there is not one trace of cancer in your blood, and you are completely healthy and so is your baby." He said.

I looked at Paul.

Paul and I jumped into each other's arms and he just held me.

"Oh Dr. Cullen thank you." I Said.

Dr. Cullen smiled and left.

I looked to Paul.

"Paul, I'm not gonna die!" I said.

Paul smiled and tears filled both our eyes.

My eyes got wider.

"Paul, we are gonna be parents."

Paul sunk to the couch and didn't move. Staring into space.

After about ten minutes of me trying to get his attention I gave up and Called Sam, who came over with the Pack.

I told them what happened, and got hoots and hollars.

Paul snapped out of it and looked at me he got up and hugged and kissed me.

"Baby girl, we now have forever with each other. And now a baby too." He said.

I smiled.

"I finished my bucket list." I Said.

Paul smiled.

"Well, don't ever make another one again." He said.

I smiled.

"I won't." I Said.

Paul smiled.

"Kara marry me again with a big wedding and we will do it again." He said.

I smiled.

I would like nothing more.

"Yes." I said.

Paul smiled and hugged me.

I knew we would be happily ever after in sickness and in health….forever.


End file.
